


Movies bring out the beast in all of us

by Shippings_galore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Basically used as an excuse for everything, Disney Movies, Fluff and Crack, I got bored and I have no life, I tried being funny, M/M, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Family, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sooo many references to Civil War., What Was I Thinking?, movie marathon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippings_galore/pseuds/Shippings_galore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summary is the title. Deal with it. </p>
<p>WARNING: SOME CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OTHER THEN THAT IT'S ALL COOL. I GUESS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and I'm a little bit stressed over my other fics so I decided to make a random crack fic. It was a good stress reliever and you'll find out why.

Stiles parked his jeep and practically flung himself out. Quickly, he stormed towards the loft and slid the door open with as much force as he could before flinging himself on the nearest couch.

"What's up with you?" Derek said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Scott ditched me for Allison. Again. So now I have no one to watch Civil War with me so I have come to you to ask you if you want to see the movie. I really don't want go alone. I need someone's shoulder to cry on. Please I'll do anything. I'll even buy the popcorn and when we come back we can watch Disney movies to make-"

"I'll go. Let me change." Derek interrupted Stiles and left to his room without another word.

3 minutes later they were buckled in the Camaro and on their way to the theaters. Once they arrived, Stiles left Derek to save a spot in the long line as he left to get popcorn. He didn't notice the two guys checking him out until he came back to the werewolf with the biggest bag of popcorn they had and two large cokes.

"Oh man, I'm going to pee a river when the movie is over." Stiles sighed as he handed Derek his drink.

"Then why'd you get a large? And why did you have to wear those jeans?" Derek grunted and glared at Stiles's black skinny jeans.

"Lydia and Erica said it makes my ass look great. Oh my god! Cosplayers! Need a picture with Ironman like right now. Hold this. And this." Stiles said while shoving the popcorn and other drink before he all but ran to the cosplayer and so many selfies.

Just he was heading back to the line, one guys that had checked him out not so subtly groped his ass, and Stiles would have yelped and flailed if it wasn't for the fact he was training with Derek. So quickly, he gripped the arm and twisted it around the guys back in a police hold. He slightly jerked it in to a painful position.

"What the hell?" The guy gasped in pain.

"Perks of having an awesome friend who is totally badass and having the sheriff as your father, bitch." Stiles hissed and let go before strutting, _yes strutting_ , back to Derek.

"Nice." Derek nodded.

Stiles grinned.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Two hours and thirty minutes later, the movie finished and after waiting for the clips, people began to walk out. And Stiles was seething.

"That-that bastard!!" Stiles screamed a soon as they got out of the theater, "Tony was trying to make up for his mistakes and was not stable at all but noooo! Steve has to leave him for Bucky. And I love Bucky and all but Tony is my child and needs to be protected. And then the last fight scene. What Steve and Bucky did was wrong! Like what the hell! Steve knew that Tony doesn't like people touch the arc reactor, attached to his body or not, and they do what they did! I'm livid. Derek, we are going to your loft and we are going to watch Tangled, The Princess and the Frog, Brave, Mulan, and Frozen. We are going to sit down and watch it and I will sing along because I can."

Derek huffed out a laugh and shook his head.

"Whatever makes you stop talking as much, I'll be okay with."

"Good." Stiles said.

They passed the guy that had groped Stiles and Derek couldn't help it, he threw his arm over Stiles's shoulders and glared at him. Stiles didn't care though.

 

~~~~~~~

 

On their way to the loft, they picked up a box of pizza and some cokes. The two men walked in the loft and set up for the movie marathon. Slowly, movie by movie, the two slightly shifted closer and closer together on the couch. The next morning, the two woke up tangled in each other's arms and legs.

"Aren't they so cute? I ship it."

Derek growled and buried his face deeper in to Stiles's neck.

"Erica, go away." Stiles whined and pressed his entire front against Derek's front in attempt to hide.

"Nope. Just sent a picture to everyone in the pack. Your welcome." Erica giggled.

"Thanks. We mean it. It wouldn't had been easy to come out as a couple to the pack." Derek muttered.

"What?! You guys are actually-"

"Yes." Stiles snapped.

"OMG THAT'S AWESOME!" Erica screamed.

"ERICA SHUT UP!" Both pack parents yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hobbit movie marathon with the ENTIRE Pack. Parent's included.
> 
> SOME HOBBIT SPOILERS!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea by a comment on the first chapter by 10millionfireflies and I was, "HELL YEAH!!!" So here we go.

"MOOOOOOMMMMM!!!"

Stiles sighed. And he turned to glared at Derek from across the kitchen. The entire pack was getting ready for the weekly pack dinner at the Stilinski household. They were currently waiting on Ms. McCall and the Sheriff to come over from work.

"This is all your fault." Stiles grumbled before turning around and kept mixing the alfredo sauce that was boiling in the pot.

"Not my fault you decided to become my mate and their mom." Derek smirked.

"MOOOMMMM! Look at what Scott and Jackson did to my shirt!" Erica whined as she stormed in to the kitchen.

Stiles sighed and put the pot in to simmer before turning around to face the blonde. Her shirt was wet in the front, along with the tips of her hair.

"What happened?" Stiles asked, crossing his arms over chest.

"They got angry with each other and they began to fight. They kicked the coffee table and Scott's sprite spilled all over my shirt and hair and jeans!" Erica said.

"Scott! Jackson! Get in the kitchen right now! Erica, sweetie, in the trunk of the Camaro there is a small blue duffel bag, in there is extra clothes that I got from everyone in the pack. There is bound to be a shirt of yours in there." Stiles said.

Erica grinned and ran out of the house. A couple seconds later the two boys walked in, Scott looking like a kicked puppy and Jackson looking like he didn't give a flying fuck but his eyes were filled with a bit of fear. Derek stepped over and crossed his arms over his chest, his eyebrows furrowed in to a frown.

"I am disappointed in both of you. Apologize to Erica when she comes back and you two are washing dishes after dinner. I want you two to go clean up the mess you've both made." Stiles snapped.

"But-" Jackson started but Derek raised his finger to stop him.

"Now." Derek said lowly.

Jackson and Scott cringed and scrambled out of the kitchen.

"Okay so Allison, Isaac, and I have gone through all your movies and we have decided upon The Notebook." Lydia said as she walked in the kitchen.

Isaac looked a bit defeated but didn't say anything.

"Nu-uh. Nope. It's Boyd's turn to pick the movie." Derek said.

Isaac perked up and ran out while screaming, "Boyd it's your turn!!"

Allison and Lydia pouted.

"But daaaaad!" Lydia whined.

Derek shook his head.

"Mom?" Allison turned to look at Stiles with big puppy dog eyes.

"Allison. No." Derek said and glared.

Allison let out a pitiful whimper before she trudged out of the kitchen. Lydia huffed and paraded out also.

"What did I do to deserve such a lovely family, Der?" Stiles sighed as he poured the sauce into the fettucine pasta.

"You watched Civil War." Derek teased.

Stiles groaned and looked at the ceiling, "That movie is not to be said in this household."

"Stiles, can we watch The Hobbit: The Unexpected Journey?" Boyd asked as he walked in the kitchen.

"Of course, pup." Stiles nodded and smiled at the werewolf.

"Thanks!" Boyd smiled and hugged Stiles before giving him a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Derek, he's my favorite." Stiles said.

"But..." Isaac whispered from behind Boyd when the bigger teen stepped away.

"Your my favorite too. Your my baby pup." Stiles reassured.

Isaac beamed and hugged Stiles close.

"Looks like everyone is here."

"Dad!" Stiles smiled, "And Melissa!"

"Good evening, everyone. Food's almost ready." Derek smiled warmly.

John nodded and smiled before walking towards the stairs, "I'll change clothes."

"Do you need help, Stiles?" Melissa asked.

"I'm good, actually. You go sit down in the living room and relax. Jackson and Scott! Set the table up! Lydia, make Ms. McCall comfortable." Stiles ordered around.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

"This is really good, mom." Erica says as she digs in to her fettucine alfredo.

"Thanks, sweetie." Stiles smiles.

"What do you think, grampa?" Isaac asks, then clamps his hand down on his mouth his eyes wide in shock.

John glances up at Stiles, "When did you give me grandchildren?"

"When I went to go see Civil War with Derek." Stiles smiled.

"So it's okay to call you, 'grandpa' or 'grampa' or 'papa'?" Lydia asked.

"I don't see a problem with it." John shrugged.

The werewolves smiled brightly before Boyd broke the silence, "Now we really do have an entire Pack family. The two Alpha mates. The Alpha mate's pups. And the Pack elders. No offense. Usually the Pack elders are the wisest members and the Alpha mates go to them for advice and are the most respected of the pack."

"You actually paid attention?" Derek asked.

"Of course I did. And I actually read the books you and Stiles gave us." Boyd nodded.

Derek beamed. He actually beamed like a father would when his son scored his first homerun. And Stiles melted.

After dinner, the entire pack moved to the living room to start the family movie night.

"It was Boyd's turn to pick the movie, right? So Boyd, what have you selected?" John asked.

"The Hobbit." Boyd said as he slid the DVD in the DVD player.

"Oh boy..." John sighed.

"What?" Boyd asked.

"Just... You'll understand when you see the movie." Melissa smiled softly.

Boyd slowly nodded and sat down in between Erica and Isaac on the floor as the movie started. Stiles and Derek snuggled in the loveseat to the side, Lydia and Jackson took the reclining chair, Allison and Scott took the spare end of the couch and on the other side was John and Melissa.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

"Oh hell no! No! Nu-uh!" Boyd exclaimed at the end of the movie.

"Oh my god! Why would you end the movie like that?" Jackson whined.

"Oh my god I ship Bagginshield so much." Erica groaned.

"Me too." Allison, Lydia, and Stiles agreed at the same time.

"Okay! There is some serious UST between them but can we get to the fact that they left the movie like that?! MOOOOOMMM! Fix it!" Isaac complained.

"I swear, like what the actual fuck... The dragon... They're almost home and then boom! The end. Not going to survive till next week to see the other part." Scott grumbled.

"I have all the movies. We can watch them all." Stiles shrugged.

"Well that is my cue to go. I have work tomorrow. Melissa, wanna take the guest bedroom?" John stood and stretched.

"Sure. I have to work too." Melissa said and stood up too.

The said they're good nights and left the living room just as Stiles put on the second movie.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

At the end of the last Hobbit movie, every teen cried their eyes out (except for Derek, he was too badass to cry). Boyd, Scott, and Jackson wolfed out and nearly broke the entire living room before running out of the house.

"Why do my ships always get torn apart?" Erica sobbed.

"His last words, though!!" Isaac cried.

"My ship has been bombed!" Allison whined.

"Never! A ship is never to be bombed. They may have found a way to tear it apart but there is always fanfiction! There will always be amazing writers writing fanfiction and- Guys, we really need to go after the three wolfed out boys before they hurt themselves. Come on." Stiles said and stood up.

The rest of the remaining pack followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear if you guys keep commenting about ideas for next chapters, I will write it. Involve movies though! Kudos and comments are well appreciated!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Maze Runner movies. It was Erica's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I've never seen the movies but it was requested. This is only based on what I've heard. I'm sorry.

"Erica. No." Stiles hissed from the couch.

Another Pack movie night but without the parent's this time. The pack was currently in Derek's loft, sprawled upon the floor or couches. Stiles and Derek, per usual, had taken over the comfy love seat. Scott, Allison, Jackson, and Lydia had taken the big long couch. Isaac has taken the other loveseat, and Erica and Boyd were sprawled on top of blankets and pillows on the floor. Tonight was Erica's turn.

"Why not?" Erica whined.

"Those movies sucked! They were nothing like the book!" Stiles snapped and glared at the movie in her hands.

"But the actor Dylan O'Brien looks just like you! Except... Maybe hotter." Erica smirked.

"No. Want me to tell you in Spanish? No. They fucking sucked. It makes me sick thinking about the fact they were nothing like the book. If we wanna see something that is based on a book then we see something that is 90% correct." Stiles explained.

"But we watched the Hobbit!" Jackson said.

"Yeah but they were good movies. And they were at least 92% correct." Stiles said, "God bless Martin Freeman and Benedict Cumberbatch."

"It's either this or we watch Eragon." Erica declared.

"Blasphemy!" Stiles screamed.

"Hell no!" Lydia shrieked.

"No way in hell." Allison said.

"No." Scott sighed.

"Just fucking no." Isaac growled.

"That movie wasn't even remotely accurate." Derek said.

"They got the characters some what correct but the rest is just bull. The only good thing about the movie was Saphira." Peter said as he walked in.

"Waste of time. The book was so good and the movie ruined it." Jackson stated.

_Wait. Jackson can read?!?!_   Stiles had a mini aneurism at the thought.

"Welcome to Pack Movie night, psycho." Stiles snapped before turning to Erica, "That movie was a mistake and absolutely the worst thing that anyone has ever done. Eragon needs to be destroyed. Throw Eragon out the window. I'm allergic to movies like those. I start to have a rash and I can't breathe. Throw it out before I die. We will watch the Maze Runner movies if you just throw out Eragon."

Erica smiled brightly before safely tucking the Eragon movie under a couple pillows.

"Make room for me imbeciles." Peter growled at Erica and Boyd.

"No! Bad Peter! No growling at the pups. Or name calling. Only I get to do that." Stiles snapped.

"Or what?" Peter smirked.

"Peter." Derek growled.

_Ohhh Alpha growl...._ Stiles smirked to himself.

Peter glared at his nephew then at Stiles.

"Can you two lovely pups make room for me, please?" Peter ground out through gritted teeth.

"Sorry. No room." Erica smiled sweetly.

"Isaac?" Peter turned his head to look at the other werewolf.

Isaac paled for a second before making room.

"Peter if you hurt my baby I will send Derek after you." Stiles warned.

"I'm shaking with fear." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Peter." Derek growled again.

"Sorry." Peter raised his hands up in surrender as he sat down beside Isaac.

"Alright. Let's get this started!" Erica smiled.

"Wait. Who has read the books?" Stiles asked.

Everyone raised their hands, and Stiles was once again surprised that Jackson raise his hand.

"Okay. Let's do this." Stiles nodded.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"What the actual fuck?" Erica let out after the second movie.

"Told you." Stiles said.

"It was nothing like the damn book." Jackson whined.

"Exactly." Stiles said.

"I must agree with Erica though. This Dylan O'Brien is pretty attractive." Peter said.

"I found a guy who looks like Derek. His name is Tyler Hoechlin. He was in a couple movies with Dylan O'Brien. OMG. They are together. I ship it." Allison says, her nose on her phone.

"IS NO ONE ELSE GONG TO FREAK OUT BECAUSE IT WAS NOTHING LIKE THE BOOK!!!" Erica screamed, her eyes yellow and claws extended.

"Hobrien is sooooo hot. I ship it." Lydia said as she looked over Allison's shoulder.

"Wait let me see!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Aghhh!!!" Erica screamed and clenched her fists.

"Wow! Derek look at this!" Stiles gasped.

Derek arched a brow at the picture.

"Let me see." Erica said, snapping out of her daze.

"Oh shit! Guys they were in a rom-com together. Along with every single actor that looks shockingly like you all." Stiles gasps.

"Wow Peter. Your doppelganger is pretty hot. Seems less threatening." Isaac comments.

"Hobrien is so hot. Guys they have a short video of them making out." Erica groans.

"Our damn children are perves, Der." Stiles sighs as the rest of the pack move over to the floor to watch the two guys make out.

"Why do we need to watch those two make out? We see Stiles and Derek do it all the time." Jackson states.

"Shut up and watch. Oh my god abs." Erica sighs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, give me more ideas people!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbusters and singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saw the movie a couple days ago. Fucking loved it.

"Hi, I'd like to rent out a theater room for the movie Ghostbusters... Well, I have a boyfriend and friends who love the Ghostbusters movies and have memorized the theme song. I don't really want people to complain about them or their singing so if you don't pull some strings, you will all deal with nerds... I'll hold." Derek sighed and looked up at Stiles with irritated eyes.

"What the person say?" Stiles asked as he drummed his fingers on the countertop.

"They have me on hold." Derek responded.

"Well it better not take long. Scott has been waiting to see this movie forever. I'm still surprised he wanted to see the movie. Scratch that, I'm surprised that he saw and LIKED the older ones." Stiles frowned in thought, "I think something is wrong with him."

There was a crash from the living room and several yelps.

"WHY IS IT TAKING SO LONG?!" Erica howled.

"Scott. Boyd." Derek sighed.

There was another crash and soft murmuring.

"Awesome." Stiles nodded.

Derek raised his finger at his human.

"Hi, yes I'm still here... Okay... Okay... Derek Hale. 9 people. 7:50 pm showing... Okay. Great thanks. Bye." Derek hung up and clapped his hands together.

"How much was it?" Stiles whispered.

"$500. Anyway, who's ready to see Ghostbusters?" Derek asked loudly.

There was some other crashes and then the room was filled with excited whooping.

 

~~~~~~

 

When they arrived at the theater 5 hours later, Derek led them to the front desk.

"How may I help you with." The teen behind the counter asked the him.

"I have reservations." Derek said.

The teen looked down at some papers, "Derek Hale?"

"Yes." Derek rolled his eyes.

"M'kay. How would you like to pay?" She asked.

"Debit card." Derek pulled out his card, swiped it, and did whatever else he needed to do.

"Okay, follow me." The teen said and walked around the counter.

Derek nodded at her direction as he threw his arm on top of Stiles's shoulders. The rest of the pack ran up ahead, leaving the alpha mates to trudge behind them. Once they got to the theater room, they got settled.

"What would all of you like to drink?" The girl asked them as some other workers dragged in a medium sized popcorn machine that was filled to the brim with popcorn.

"They are all having cokes. Us too." Stiles smiled sweetly.

"Alright. They will be back with drinks shortly. Enjoy the movie." The girl smiled sweetly and walked out.

Sure enough, some other people brought large cokes for them.

 

~~~~~~~

 

A couple hours late they were getting out of the theater, with popcorn in their hair, coke doused shirts, and raw throats from singing the theme song too loudly.

"More like screaming." Derek grunted and shook his head.

"You loved it." Stiles poked Derek's side.

"What did Civil War do to me?" Derek sighed.

"It turned you soft. Tony Stark does that to people. Especially if he's hurting." Stiles whimpered.

Derek laughed softly and kissed his boyfriend on the lips. And he made sure to leave a tip to the workers who were helping them out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-Men movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only seen a few of the X-Men movies. The originals. The new ones I haven't seen.

"This one is a good one right here." Isaac smiled and grabbed the movie he wanted from Stiles's Movie Shelf.

"Classic. So we will watch X-Men, X2: X-Men United, and X-Men: The Last Stand, right?" Stiles asked as he looked down at the DVD cases.

"Yep!" Isaac smiled.

"Now we wait until the rest of the pack comes back from shopping." Stiles sighed and sat down at the end of his bed.

"What's taking them so long?" Isaac muttered and sat down beside his pack mom.

"They are probably trying to bribe Derek in to buying them things that are not on the list. They are probably failing at it." Stiles smiled softly to himself.

"Of course they are. It's Derek we are talking about." Isaac waved his hand.

"Yeah... I still can't believe that we are doing another movie night in my house. Last time it didn't end up that great." Stiles said, recalling the time they watched the Hobbit movies, "I still can't believe Scott fell in a ditch, and Jackson fell in a well."

"That was hilarious. Boyd was smart and actually went back to the loft." Isaac grinned at the memory.

"Scott, I expected that from him. Jackson, though, what the fuck? How do you fall down a well?" Stiles looked at the ceiling in exasperation.

"He was too busy watching out for people that he didn't see the well that was in front of him or something like that." Isaac shrugged.

"Ugh... Rich kids." Stiles shook his head before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Isaac asked cautiously.

"Don't worry pup, I'm just going to check if everything in the house is ready for the goons you call pack siblings." Stiles said, "Come with me."

"Okay." Isaac nodded and skipped after his pack mom.

They quietly chatted among themselves as they made sure they had enough pillows, blankets, and other soft thing to sprawl upon. Stiles made sure he claimed the loveseat for Derek and him, all while also grabbing his favorite blanket for them both. Isaac immediately claimed the leather recliner that the sheriff usually sat in when he joined the pack for movie night.

The two young men excitedly talked about their future. Isaac talked about how happy he was that the pack had chosen to go to the same college, but how sad he was that Allison and Lydia were leaving to go to the next town over for their college. Stiles talked about how excited he was about starting the police academy, but how bummed he was about having to still learn the basic college things like English and math. They both agreed it sucked that Allison and Lydia were leaving, and that they knew that Scott and Jackson were probably going to leave with their girlfriends. Soon they got off topic and began to talk about the random things that popped in to Stiles's mind.

About half way through the conversation, Isaac stopped talking and turned his head towards the front door. Stiles didn't really care and kept ranting on about if fish could fart.

"I mean seriously, hey may not have stomachs but they still have intestines, they should be able to fart, right? I guess not since you need air to fart. But imagine it, Isaac. Imagine a fish farting. Maybe even sneezing. Oh man, would the bubbles come up to the surface and when they popped, would the sound come out, kinda like those cartoons. Dude, that would be hilarious." Stiles chuckled and twirled a piece of string between his fingers.

Isaac shot up from his seat and made to go to the door when the said door flew open. Isaac lunged towards it, catching it just a split second before the door slammed against the wall.

"Moooom!"

Stiles groaned quietly and made is way towards the door, "Yes, Erica?"

"How come Jackson gets the loveseat?" Erica whined as she hauled six bags of candy in the house.

"He isn't getting the loveseat." Stiles said.

"He said he was." Erica pouted.

"Jackson isn't getting the loveseat." Stiles said once again.

"Why not?" Jackson challenged.

"I claimed it for me and Derek." Stiles smiled sweetly.

"But you guys always have the loveseat." Jackson complained and placed 4 giant tubs of ice cream in the freezer.

"Well duh. Didn't you hear Boyd last time? We are the alpha mates." Stiles smiled at Derek, who walked in with a dozen pizzas, "Plus, there will be the big long couch and the floor with lots of blankets and pillows to lay on."

"I already called the recliner." Isaac informed the pack.

"Why does he always get the recliner?" Scott whined as he paced several sodas on top of the dinning room table.

"Because I'm the favorite." Isaac grinned.

"He always gets the recliner because he's the only one who isn't in a romantic relationship with anyone." Stiles rolled his eyes as he placed the first movie in the DVD player.

"Okay. I'm going to place the pizzas on top of the table. Scot, get the cups filled with ice and serve the drinks. Boyd and Jackson, go help him out." Derek told his betas to do.

"Sir yes sir. Okay pineapple Fanta for Erica, strawberry Fanta for Allison, and sparkling lemon water for Lydia. I'm getting root beer, Boyd you want Dr Pepper, right? Jackson you want the sparkling grape juice, Mellow Yellow for Isaac, coke for Derek, and ginger ale for Stiles. Am I right?" Scott asked everyone.

The pack nodded.

"I'll go pop the popcorn." Derek said and walked towards the kitchen.

Stiles quickly waked towards the girls, who were sitting on the cushioned floor, and leaned in.

"Did you guys get cookies?" Stiles whispered.

"Yep. A whole bunch of chocolate chip, mint chocolate chip, and oreos." Erica nodded.

"Yay!" Stiles clapped his hands together and kissed his girls on the top of their heads.

"Fucking shit! Jackson!" Scott yelped.

"It wasn't me!"

"You bumped in to me, you ass!"

"It was an accident!"

"Boys, just clean it up with a towel. Here." Derek interrupted their soon to be fight.

"Thanks." Both of the guys muttered.

"Derek. Your popcorn is burning."

"Mother fucker!"

"Did you put the butter and seasoning before it was popped?"

"You told me to, Scott! Get out of the way before you get burn-"

"What the fuck Derek!"

"Scott, you should know that when something is hot, YOU SHOULDN'T TOUCH IT."

"Oh my god." Boyd groaned.

"That's it. Scott, get out. Send Isaac to come and get the rest of the drinks." Jackson said.

"It hurts..." Scott whimpered before he walked out of the kitchen.

Isaac sighed and replaced his friend's place. Finally, everything settled enough for them to start, so everyone quickly got comfortable. The movie night was going great until...

"Jean! No!" Scott cried out.

"Oh my fucking god." Erica whispered.

"She's going to die if she doesn't get out of there soon." Lydia said.

"That's the whole point, guys. She's going to sacrifice herself for her family. For her pack." Stiles sighed.

"What is that? Why is there fire or something around her? Please explain, master Stiles." Allison turned to her friend.

"You should read the comments." Stiles shook his head, "She's turning in to Phoenix."

"Like an actual phoenix?" Isaac asked.

 "Sort of." Stiles shrugged.

They finished their movie and they began to watch the rest.

"Jean fucking lived! She pulled a Coulson." Erica whispered.

"I don't know... I don't trust her that much. Look at her. There is something in her eyes." Jackson whispers before stuffing a pizza slice in his mouth.

A few minutes later the pack became outraged.

"No! Scott! Don't fall for it! She lies!" Isaac screamed and threw popcorn at the TV.

"Oh heeeeelllll no! She is a liar!" Allison screeched and almost threw her drink at the TV.

"Fucking shit. I knew it." Jackson sighed and slumped in to the couch.

"Logan you bitch. You know she was with Scott before you. Why? Why? Bros before hoes." Scott accused.

"She's seducing him, Scotty. He doesn't know shit." Stiles rolled his eyes, "Wolverine is the coolest X-Men."

"Kind of reminds me of Derek." Lydia sniffed.

"Oh my god yes." Stiles whispered.

"OF COURSE YOU WOULD BE WORKING WITH MAGNETO YOU BITCH!" Allison screeched and threw chips at the TV.

"This bitch." Erica sighed.

"Ice cream?" Stiles whispered in Derek's ear.

Derek smiled softly and nodded before standing up and walking towards the kitchen, Stiles not far behind. The quietly scooped out ice cream in to disposable bowls and poured the pack's favorite toppings. They carefully carried back the ice cream and handed them all to the pack. Once they finished their movies, and after calming down Allison, who threatened to shoot the TV, they began clean up.

"Who's staying for the night?" Stiles asked.

"All of us, duh." Lydia scoffed.

"Can we build a giant blanket fort?" Erica asked.

"Oh my god yassss!" Isaac exclaimed.

Stiles agreed and hunted down all the blankets he could and helped the pack make their giant blanket fort. Just as everyone curled up inside, Scott sat up.

"Why don't we watch Captain America Civil War next week? I'm on team Cap. He's pretty smart." Scott said.

"Derek. Kick him out. I don't like him anymore. Scott, you are no longer my best friend. I'm disowning you now." Stiles snapped.

"What? Why?" Scott whined.

"Can't we watch TV shows instead?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah. If you guys want to. Plus next week is your week, Jackson." Stiles shrugged.

"Cool. I wanna watch Supernatural next week." Jackson said.

"That's it. Scott, Jackson is my new best friend." Stiles teased.

Jackson smiled smugly as Scot rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue. Stiles chuckled and pressed himself closer to Derek's body. His mate smiled and pressed a soft kiss on to his lips before wrapping his arms around the younger's body. Stiles couldn't wait for next week to come, and the days to follow since they were going to watch every episode of the most awesomest supernatural show in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still taking in requests!! TV shows are fine! Comments and kudos please!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post more on my series and my chaptered fic. I just needed to write this.


End file.
